Pile fabrics generally comprise a type of fabric that has loops, yarns, or fibers extending outwardly from a base fabric structure. Pile fabrics, and cut pile fabrics in particular, have several benefits over conventional textile materials. The pile height, the pile count, i.e., density of the pile, yarn, and fiber type forming the pile and fabric may be engineered to yield a range of end-use properties not available in conventional textile fabrics. For example, a pile fabric may have a rich surface appearance that is soft and plush. Improved adsorbency, (e.g. terry towels, specific cushioning and compression profiles, e.g., for tufted carpeting or hosiery), may also be engineered into the fabric by modifying one or more components of the pile fabrics. The advantages of design flexibility and unique properties that pile fabrics offer are balanced against the disadvantages of higher manufacturing costs and a more complex manufacturing system and supply chain.
The manufacture of many cut pile fabrics includes one or more cutting processes to form the desired pile height of a given fabric. These cutting steps are in addition to the dyeing and finishing steps common to many textile applications. Even modern cutting machines operating under the best conditions result in the loss of approximately 30% of the fabric weight.
There is a need, therefore, to form a cut pile during knitting, and in particular, a need to form a cut pile while forming a weft knit fabric so that a wide variety of yarns and fibers may be used to form the cut pile fabrics while minimizing manufacturing cost and complexity.